the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bleeding Wolf (Kito's Introduction) contd.
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Bleeding Wolf (Kito's Introduction) contd. 10 Comments Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard @disqus_PW1MzRyGwx 2 years ago ((Just finishing off, started another thread in case anyone else had finishing off to do, I hope that's OK @DreamerArtist:disqus . Miss Flowers' name is not canon, I just made it up.)) Miss-Dreamerkat: Kito lay still not moving, saving his strength. ---- Miss Flowers came back accompanied by a silver-haired woman in a polka-dotted dressing gown, carrying bandages and a jug of water. "This is Mrs Cantilupe. She's one of our zoologists and she knows much more about treating injuries than I do." From personal experience. Mrs Cantilupe and her colleague got bitten by a lot of things. The other woman was frowning. "He's not a werewolf, Ariadne, or certainly not the kind we're used to. Quite apart from the fact that I've never seen one quite this size, there's this curious mask. Where did you come from, young man? Let me have a look at those cuts," she continued without seeming to expect an answer. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited ((Hm, I forgot it doesn't seem to like doing tags in initial postings. OK, Miss-Dreamerkat )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (Okay!) KIto watched the woman, unable to do anything as she approached him. He took in her words and would answer them later if he could. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Mrs Cantilupe frowns as she gets a closer look at Kito's injuries. "These aren't claw marks. It looks as if somebody's had a go at him with a knife. I don't think we dare try and move him until we've got this bandaged up. Hold still, young man, I'm not going to say this isn't going to hurt because it is, but I'll do my best." She cautiously begins cleaning up the cuts. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Kito had already been through so much pain so this, although painful, still felt not as bad compared to what he endured just mere hours ago. He did wince but didn't move nor make a sound. She was right, someone did have a go at him with a knife and a sword. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Good lad", Mrs Cantilupe said, clearly relieved; she hadn't been at all sure she'd get through that without getting bitten. "You're a brave one. Ariadne, hold the other end of this, will you?" She sets about bandaging Kito's leg, making it just tight enough to check the bleeding. Starting on the next bit, she pauses. "Hm. If he is a werewolf, or something of the kind, I hope they don't fall straight off again if he changes back." ((I don't think he loses his clothes when he changes back, does he?)) "Nothing I can do about that." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (No the bandages would transfer over) Kito lay there, waiting for the two to finish so he could change in to his human form, to at least be able to speak to them and thank them. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "that should do" Mrs C said at last. "we should get him to the Infirmary but it'll be a job to move him." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Kito changed in to his human form. He was smaller and lighter now than in his wolf form. "T-there, n-not as much of a c-chore" He managed to get out, he sounded exhausted. He owed them his life. 1 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Heavens," said Miss Flowers surprised. "Pleased to meet you." ((Timeskip to the infirmary unless you want to finish here? Getting tired of practicalities.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (Onward to the infirmary!) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy